


[ART] Angel In The Dark

by Suzan_Lovett



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzan_Lovett/pseuds/Suzan_Lovett
Summary: This artwork first appeared in the print fanzine "Angel in the Dark". You can read more about the fanzineon FanloreThe novel can now be read on AO3.





	[ART] Angel In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188693) by [Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas/pseuds/Thomas). 



  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/40126107831/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
